


Leslie vs Her Nemesis

by c00kie



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Leslie wants to do is raise her grades and become valedictorian, but an unknown person has her beat. The last thing she needs is a distraction. But when Ann drags her to a party, Leslie finds herself being distracted by school bully and secret nemesis, Ben Wyatt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leslie vs Her Nemesis

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.

“You came.”

Leslie turns at the sounds of Ben’s voice and sighs. She came outside to gets come fresh air and get away from the noise. She should have known Ben would be outside too. 

“Yeah. Ann made me.”

“Well good for her,” Ben says, flicking the ashes of his cigarette away. “You need to take a break from your constant studying.”

“I don’t study all the time. I have fun.”

“Is that so?” 

Leslie rolls her eyes. He’s always on her case about how she needs to just relax and maybe eat a special brownie. “Look, if you must know, I’m trying to raise my math grade up. It’s the one thing keeping me from being at the top of the class.”

Ben shrugs. “And that’s important to you.”

“It is,” she answers, even though it wasn’t a question. “Look, I’m in second, but I want to be first.” She’ll be damned if someone else gets to make the speech at graduation. She’s had that thing written since middle school. 

“Do you know who it is?” Ben asks, taking a sip of the red cup sitting on the railing before offering it to her. 

“I don’t drink.”

“Suit yourself.” He takes another drink and sets it back down. “You look cute in that dress by the way.”

Leslie blushes despite herself. Ben’s always complimenting her, and a part of her thinks that maybe if he asked her out she would say yes, but then she remembers how he’s kind of a bully who emotionally manipulates people like Barney into doing things for him and how he gets into fights with jerks like Derrick, who, okay, completely deserved it and fine, it is kind of hot to watch Ben punch people for her. (Okay, it’s extremely hot. But she will swear up and down on her grandmother’s grave that the kiss that followed was just her being swept up in the moment) and he doesn’t seem to even care about anything except fucking his way through senior year. As far as she knows, she’s just his next target. 

“I don’t.”

“You don’t what?”

“I don’t know who it is. But I’m going to find out and I’m going to crush them.”

Ben studies her for a minute, takes one last drag of his cigarette and puts it away on the rail before throwing it in the yard. “Well, good luck with that.” 

“Oh I don’t need luck.”

He just smiles and kisses her cheek. “Sure, babe. I’m going back inside. You coming?” 

She looks into the sliding glass door at the party inside. Maybe Ben and Ann are right. Maybe she does need to relax. After all her nemesis is probably relaxed. He or she is probably at this party, getting drunk or high or making out with someone. 

She should make out with someone. Ben is a someone. A rather good looking someone. Who has expressed interest. And has rather soft lips. 

“How about we make out instead?”

He says nothing, just grabs her hand and leads her down the stairs and around the corner to a dark area next to the deck. She can hear the bass of the music and scattered voices but Ben’s lips are already on herself and she can’t seem to care that much. about anything else. 

And when he lifts her up and his hand finds his way up her leg and his fingers seek her out, she can’t think then either. All she can do is say, “Yes.” And let the pleasure overwhelm her. 

Suck it, nemesis. 

He puts her down on still shaking legs, his hands the only thing keeping her from dropping down to the ground. 

But then again, if she does she could suck him off. “Do you want me to blow you?”

Ben just smirks. “If you want.”

“I want,” she says, dropping down to her knees, grateful the grass is soft as she unbuckles his belt and pulls his jeans down, followed by his cotton boxer briefs. Ben sighs in relief as his dick is allowed freedom. 

It is a really great dick. It figures. No wonder he’s got so many people wanting to ride him. 

God, and now she’s one of them. 

But she needs this, needs to hold him in her hand and trace the veins on his shaft with her tongue. She needs to taste his precum, needs to take him into her mouth and feel the weight of him on her tongue. Needs to use her mouth and hands to bring him to release. 

She doesn’t know what her nemesis is doing, but she bets it’s not as good as this. 

“You’re so good,” he says, fingers clutching her hair. “Your mouth is perfect.” 

Leslie smiles around him. It could just be mindless sex talk, but she does’t care. Praise is awesome and makes her feel like she can do a million things at once, including get an A in pre calc. 

He doesn’t warn her before he comes, but she doesn’t mind. She just swallows, wipes her mouth and stands up. “See? I’m fun.”

“So much fun,” he says, backing her up into the house again, this time kissing her like his life depends on it before dropping down to his knees and biting and licking her inner thighs, teasing her before finally lining her inner lips with his tongue. 

The door opens above them and she grabs his hair but he doesn’t stop. 

“If she left I’m going to kill her.”

Leslie winces at Ann’s voice. 

“I’m sure she’s around here,” Mark says, “Let’s go back inside.”

Leslie tries not to moan when Ben’s tongue goes inside her. 

“Fine. She’s not out here anyway.”

“Maybe she hooked up with someone.” 

Ann laughs. “God I hope so. That dumb competition she has going on with Ben is driving me crazy. She needs to get all that pent up aggression out.”

It says a lot about Leslie’s state of mind that her thoughts come in the following order:

1: What does she mean, dumb competition? It’s for valedictorian. That’s hardly dumb. 

2: What does she mean, it’s driving her crazy? She has a lot of pent up aggression? She’s just putting more effort into her work and okay, fine, she is a little hyper focused. 

3: Ben? Ben who is currently eating her out like he’s on death row, Ben? Ben who, oh, wow, okay that’s…

Her thoughts end there, interrupted by an orgasm so fierce that after she comes down, she instantly wants to name and put on a plaque. 

He grins and stands up. “Hey-”

Bu then she remembers what Ann said and pushes him back. “You! You’re my nemesis.”

Ben just laughs. “God you’re adorable when you’re angry.” 

She just glares at him, unable to do anything else. “I hate you.”

“No you don’t,” he says, zipping up his jeans. “Come on, we better go tell Ann we’re leaving.”

She fixes her clothes and follows him despite knowing better. “Where are we going?”

“JJ’s,” he answers, before turning around. “Or somewhere I can fuck you. Your choice.”

“Both?” He is her enemy, but his dick is beautiful and he is hot and what a better way to distract him and enact her revenge and take her place as rightful valedictorian than by making him give her earth shaking orgasms. 

He smiles like he knows exactly what she’s thinking. “You got it.”


End file.
